historia digimon , aventuras de Mirmo
by norma-anime-fan
Summary: Nuevas aventuras digimon, un mundo paralelo, sentimientos confusos, digievolucionar, Mirmumo Zibang! sip un fanfic takari, otras parejas, aventuras inesperadas, magia y mucho cansancio XD
1. Chapter 1

**Esta historia no la he escrito sola la he hecho con una de mis mejores amigas, la co-escritora Jacky espero que les guste. Los personajes están en la preparatoria (T.K, Kari, Davis Ken y Jolei), secundaria (Codi), o Universidad (Tai, Matt, Sora, Mimí, Joe e Izzy)**

**Habrán algunos comentarios de la autora, yo, (CA) y comentarios de la co-autora (CCA) también es mi primer fanfic, comentarios y criticas (no para fastidiar o insultar) aceptadas.**

**Digimon no me pertenece tampoco los personajes, pero hay algunos personajes que me voy a inventar.**

**Nuevas aventuras, nuevos descubrimientos.**

Oye T.K, ¡Espérame! – Gritó una chica rubia con ojos violetas corriendo detrás de un chico rubio y ojos azules.

La chica alcanzó al chico rubio y dijo:

¿No me digas que vas tan temprano para ver a Kari? Quien diría que a mi primo le gusta tanto su mejor amiga– la chica estaba muy divertida

¡Chie! ¿Cómo se te ocurre eso? – dijo T.K más rojo que un tomate

Mira te has puesto rojo – Chie paso su brazo sobre el hombro de T.K - ¡Tomatito! ¡Tomatito!

Kari vio a T.K con Chie pero ella no sabía que era su prima

"¿Pero qué rayos me pasa? T.K es mi mejor amigo no tengo porque estar celosa de su novia" pensó Kari

En clase Kari estuvo muy distraída y no prestaba atención a la maestra, T.K estaba muy preocupado, y Kari no paraba de pensar en Chie.

En el descanso Kari vio a Chie y a T.K hablando y se puso aún más celosa, pero decidió que lo mejor sería apoyar a su amigo y saludar a Chie.

Hola…. Mmmm… Chie ¿verdad? – dijo Kari tímidamente

Si, un gusto Kari – dijo Chie alegremente – No sabes lo mucho que me alegra conocerte al fin, T.K habla…

T.K le tapó la boca para que no pudiera hablar y le susurró al oído.

Chie, por favor no le digas a Kari nada – dijo T.K un poco nervioso

¿Qué acaso no quieres que le diga todo lo que me dices sobre ella? ¿Lo que me decías por teléfono y ahora que estoy viviendo en tu casa? – dijo Chie con una cara traviesa como con ganas de negociar – entonces tu limpias los platos esta semana

Está bien pero no digas nada - dijo T.K con un suspiro

Muy bien – dijo Chie alegremente, luego se acercó a Kari – bueno, un gusto, ¿Kari no te apetece venir a merendar con nosotros?

¿¡Qué!? ¿No quieren estar solos? – preguntó Kari confundida

¿Por qué querría estar sola con mi primo? – preguntó Chie aún más confundida

"¡Primo! Seré tonta, mira que estar celosa de su prima" pensó Kari

Para acabarla de amolar vino Davis de curioso y no dejó responder a Kari.

"Tonto Davis . /5de27b7759cae9ee667738d2fd965ea7/tumblr_mk6b128KoC1s01ng5o1_ "pensó Chie pero no pudo conseguir un trapo.

CCA:¡ Te regalo mis trapos Chie!

Y después de Davis vino una chica de intercambio de India, Manrica.

T.K ¿No sabes? Ya casi es el baile de Navidad para caridad – dijo Manrica – me llevarás ¿verdad?

Manrica tal vez no sepas que todos los años llevo a Kari– dijo T.K

Pues ya necesitas un cambio, deja a esa inmadura, ella puede conseguir otra pareja – gritó Manrica

Manrica te voy a pedir que no hables mal de Kari – dijo T.K

Lo necesitas T.K necesitas un cambio – gritó Manrica cada vez más furiosa - ella siempre está pegada a ti, ¿no ves que te estoy haciendo un favor?

Manrica le dio una bofetada a T.K, eso enfureció a Chie

¡Basta! Lo que necesite mi primo necesite o no, no es de tu incumbencia – gritó Chie – y será mejor que te vayas, porque estoy segura que no me quieres ver molesta

Manrica no se iba.

Davis llévate a Manrica por favor – gritó Chie

¿Por qué yo? – preguntó Davis

Davis he dicho que te la lleves – gritó Chie lanzando fuego por la boca

CA: lanzando fuego por la boca es una forma de expresar lo furiosa que esta como hemos visto en 1000000000 animes

Davis estuvo aterrorizado y se llevó a Manrica corriendo.

Mira que es insensible esta – murmuró Chie (con ese signito de enojo), se dirigió a Kari (ya mas tranquila) – Tu no le hagas caso ya casi se acaba el cole así que en un rato vamos a la nueva cafetería y aprovechando el frio que hace tomarnos un chocolate caliente, un café o lo que quieran pero que este calientito ¿vale?

Ehmmm… dijo Kari no muy convencida

Tomaré eso como un si – dijo Chie, sonó la campana – bueno vámonos a clase si no la maestra nos va a regañar

Después de clases los chicos se vieron en la puerta del cole. Chie agarró la mano de T.K y le puso el dinero encima.

Ála, ahí está el dinero – dijo Chie - yo tengo que hacer mi proyecto de literatura, Adiós

Kari se sonrojó un poco sintió como si tuviera una cita con T.K y mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería se puso aún más nerviosa

Hace más frio que de costumbre – dijo Kari intentando hablar con tranquilidad

En eso sitió el saco de T.K sobre sus hombros.

Es cierto, lo mejor será que te abrigues – dijo T.K

Eso último hizo que Kari se pusiera aún más roja, pero para su suerte parecía que T.K no lo notaba y siguieron caminado hacia la cafetería, ahí hablaron como los grandes amigos que eran, aunque Kari estaba bastante nerviosa.

_MIENTRAS CON DAVIS Y MANRICA_

Mi pobre Kari, seguro que Chie la obligó a ir con ellos – dijo Davis tristemente

Bueno, ya está – dijo Manrica – yo me encargaré de que T.K se pelee con Kari

Ehmmm… ¿una pelea? ¿No te parece algo exagerado? ¿Y si mejor solo nos acercamos más a ellos y lo conseguimos justamente? – preguntó Davis

¿Te ha servido de algo? – preguntó Manrica

Tienes razón – dijo Davis decidido

Chie, quién estaba caminado por ahí, escuchó todo. Es tiempo de que se divierta un poco, GGG

_DE VUELTA CON KARI Y T.K_

T.K tosió un poco.

T.K, ¿Estas bien? Si quieres te devuelvo tu chaqueta – dijo Kari preocupada

No te preocupes Kari – dijo T.K mientras pagaba lo que habían comido – vamos te acompaño a casa

Mi casa está un poco más lejos que la tuya, yo puedo ir sola si quieres – dijo Kari mientras salían del café

T.K volvió a toser

Tonterías, tú no te preocupes – dijo T.K

Pero… -a Kari la interrumpió una bola de nieve – Me la vas a pagar T.K

Kari persiguió a T.K lanzándole bolas de nieve y cuando estaba cerca de la casa de T.K, Kari vio horrorizada como su amigo se desmayaba. Lo llevó rápidamente a su casa.

¿Dónde está la mamá de T.K? – preguntó Kari en cuanto Chie le abrió la puerta

Mi tía acaba de llamar dijo que llegaría tarde – Chie vio a su primo desmayado - ¡T.K! vamos Kari te ayudo hay que llevarlo a su habitación

Llamaron a un doctor (en este caso Joe quien ya estaba acabando la carrera)

Bueno, tiene 40 de fiebre, pero si descansa mañana se pondrá bien – dijo Joe – y si le das un poco de miel con limón la fiebre disminuirá más rápido

Gracias Joe – dijeron Kari y Chie

Después de que Joe se fue Chie se abrigó.

Voy a comprar algo de miel Kari por favor cuida a T.K mientras vuelvo – dijo Chie

Chie también salió, poco rato después T.K se levantó, pero aún tenía fiebre

¿Dónde estoy? – preguntó T.K confundido

Vas a estar mejor, pero tienes que descansar – dijo Kari sonriendo

¿Tú ya estas mejor? – preguntó T.K, eso último sorprendió a la castaña – estabas muy distraída hoy, ¿Ya estás mejor?

Si, ya estoy mejor – dijo Kari

T.K no la escuchó se volvió a dormir.

"Tú siempre me cuidas T.K y yo nunca te he dado las gracias" pensó Kari

Kari besó la frente de T.K.

Gracias- murmuró mientras una lágrima corría por su mejilla

Kari sintió una mano secándole las lágrimas, cuando abrió los ojos vió a T.K que le estaba limpiando las lágrimas.

De nada – murmuró él

**Fin del capitulo**

**Espero que les hay gustado, saqué algunas ideas de otros fanfiction y de algunos animes y claro algunos de mi cabeza y de la de la cabeza de Jacky**


	2. Chapter 2

**Habrán algunos comentarios de la autora, yo, (CA) y comentarios de la co-autora (CCA) también es mi primer fanfic, comentarios y criticas (no para fastidiar o insultar) aceptadas.**

**Digimon no me pertenece tampoco los personajes, pero hay algunos personajes que me voy a inventar.**

**Nuevas aventuras, nuevos descubrimientos.**

Al día siguiente T.K y Chie estaban caminado a clase.

Oye T.K todavía no me has dicho que pasó ayer que fui por la miel. – dijo Chie

T.K recordó lo que pasó.

**Flash back**

_De nada_ _– murmuró el _

_Ya llegué – se escuchó la voz de Chie_

_Kari se sonrojó un poco._

_"¿T.K recordará el beso que le dí en la frente? Espero que no se haya dado cuenta" pensó Kari_

_Toma – dijo Chie dándole un poco de miel con limón_

_Después T.K se volvió a dormir, y Chie vio que Kari estaba roja._

_Kari, ¿tú también tienes fiebre? - preguntó Chie_

_No es nada, ya me tengo que ir, adiós – Kari salió rápidamente de la casa_

_Qué raro – Dijo Chie – bah luego le pregunto a T.K_

**Fin Flash Back**

¿T.K? – Preguntó Chie mientras sacudía su mano frente a la de T.K

Si lo siento – dijo T.K – te lo diré llegando a casa

¿Chie? Eres tu ¿verdad? – dijo una voz desconocida

… ¿? …

Chie volteó

¡Ryu! – gritó Chie muy emocionada – no esperaba verte aquí en Japón

Se presentaron todos, (hola, hola, bla bla bla), Ryu era un amigo de la infancia que también fue a Inglaterra casi al mismo tiempo que Chie y (al parecer) volvió a mudarse a Japón y entraría a la misma escuela que todos.

Luego se encontraron a Kari y a Davis siguiéndola.

Kari, vamos, sal con migo – dijo Davis

No, ya te lo dije – dijo Kari

Kari, vamos – insistió Davis

Davis, tu largo, o ya no molestas más a Kari o te vas – amenazó Chie (quién ya sabía que a Kari le gustaba T.K y viceversa además sabía el plan de Manrica)

Davis no se atrevió a retar a Chie así que se fue.

Chie, ¿Quién era él? – preguntó Ryu

Chie lo apartó del grupo y explicó todo lo que sabía

… Y no les he dicho nada porque creo que será más divertido fastidiarles el plan – concluyó Chie – pero tú no sabes nada

De acuerdo – prometió Ryu y fueron con los demás, no había nadie así que empezaron a buscarlos, aún era temprano así que las clases tardarían en comenzar.

Encontraron a los chicos en el salón de computación. Estaban enfrente de una computadora (la que todos conocemos) y en la pantalla salía Ladydevimon, Chie y Ryu entraron en silencio

Miren a esta pequeña criaturilla que me encontré – dijo Ladydevimon mientras cargaba por el cuello (era un eevee)

CA: se me olvidó mencionar que cada vez que agregue a un Digimon, lo sacaré de pokemon el cuál tampoco me pertenece si quieren ver al Digimon/pokemon vayan a esta pág. es/pokedex/ y busquen el nombre o si no le pondré el link al lado del nombre y también le agrego el nombre –mon porque siempre termina con -mon bueno continuamos con la historia.

Suéltame – gritó eevee-mon ( art/Eevee-81536593)

¡EEVEE-MON! – gritó Chie

¿Chie tú eres una niña elegida? – preguntó T.K

No hay tiempo, luego se los explico, pero tenemos que salvar a mi Digimon – gritó Chie

Oh, así que es tu digimon, sería una lástima que callera por este barranco – dijo Ladydevimon

¡NO! – gritó Chie, Ladydevimon lanzó a eevee-mon al barranco - ¡eevee-mon! ¡eevee-mon! – Chie estaba desesperada – digievoluciona eevee-mon – Chie ya no podía ni con su alma - ¡Eevee-mon!

Para sorpresa de todos sintieron una fuerza enorme, pero cálida y vieron que eevee-mon digievolucionaba.

Eevee-mon digibolts a … glaceon-mon ( art/Glaceon-117938321)

CA: pueden darle la definición que quiera, eso sí tiene 2 formas, como en la imagen, pero normalmente está en su forma "humana"

Yo me voy al digimundo – dijo Chie

Ryu la detuvo.

Chie es muy peligroso, recuerda el poder de Ladydevimon – dijo Ryu

Me voy, Eevee-mon nunca me ha abandonado, no puedo dejarla Ryu no puedo- Chie se fue al digimundo

Después de Chie la siguieron los demás, y encontraron a sus propios digimon.

Mira, mira, que lindos, han vuelto por sus digimon, pero tierno, que predecible – dijo Ladydevimon

Tú jamás tendrás al digimundo – dijo vulpix-mon ( art/Vulpix-80288859)

Ese no es mi plan – dijo Ladydevimon

En eso glaceon-mon le congeló la espalda

Esto no se quedará así – gritó Ladydevimon – su mundo también está en peligro, muchos mundos de hecho

Ladydevimon desapareció

**Fin del capitulo 2 he estado pensando en mezclarle mirmo, pero eso será en el prox. Capi, tb el cap 3 será solo de explicación para todo lo de dudas por eso comenten,siguan y dejen reviews.**

**Prox capi: se presentan todos los personajes y habla de chie y ruy quienes son los mas misteriosos y bla, bla bla sabrán de qué hablo en el sig cap.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Habrán algunos comentarios de la autora, yo, (CA) y comentarios de la co-autora (CCA) también es mi primer fanfic, comentarios y criticas (no para fastidiar o insultar) aceptadas.**

**Digimon no me pertenece tampoco los personajes, pero hay algunos que me voy a inventar.**

**Nuevas aventuras, nuevos descubrimientos.**

Chie P.O.V

Hola, soy Chie, Chie Takaichi, soy una niña elegida o algo por el estilo mi emblema no significa ningún valor como la esperanza o la luz, tampoco coraje en la batalla como mis amigos significa poder angelical y desde que lo tengo mi digimon no ha podido digievolucionar…

Ya llegaron todos, Chie – dijo T.K

Si – dije cerrando el libro que estaba leyendo

Omnisciente (normal)

Todos habían llegado a las 9:00 de la mañana de sábado, Chie entró a la sala.

Bueno, ya que estamos todos… - empezó Chie – ¿Qué cosas quieren preguntar?

¿Quién eres, me refiero a qué relación tienes con el digimundo? – preguntó Sora

Por mi abuelo, ustedes lo conocen muy bien, Genai – Chie sentía un nudo en la garganta – e…él me ha llevado al digimundo desde qué era pequeña, él tuvo una hijo con una humana y ese hijo se casó con una humana yo soy la hija de ambos

¿Y Ryu? – preguntó T.K

Yo soy un niño elegido Argentino - y me mudé a Inglaterra al mismo tiempo que Chie, pero la conozco desde pequeño por el digimundo

Alto, si Chie es la nieta de Genai entonces… ¡nosotros también! - dijo Matt

No, es de parte de mi padre y soy hija de la hermana de mi tía así que ninguno de los dos – dijo Chie

Así pasó toda la tarde de preguntas y respuestas, hasta que…

Chie, ¿podríamos hablar con Genai? – preguntó Izzy

Los ojos de Chie se pusieron llorosos y el nudo de su garganta fue aún más fuerte.

E…e…el…- salieron unas lágrimas de los ojos – él no podrá ayudarnos, tal vez ni siquiera lo volvamos a ver

¡Qué! – gritaron todos al unísono

Chie se tapó la cara con las manos

M… me tengo que ir a regar las plantas y de paso les traigo unos bocadillos - dijo Chie y se fue rápidamente

Ryu, ¿tú sabes que le pasó a Genai? – preguntó Joe

Él está en coma – dijo Ryu sin mirar a nadie

**Flash Back**

_Chicos voy a irme un tiempo, cuiden de los digimon de los niños elegidos – dijo Genai_

_¿A dónde abuelo?- preguntó Chie_

_He hecho unos descubrimientos y tengo que ir a ver si necesitan nuestra ayuda en otros mundos – dijo Genai_

_Antes de irse Genai le dio una libreta_

_Genai se fue a ese mundo paralelo, pasados unos meses Chie y Ryu vieron que el mismo portal se abría y vieron a Genai salir de él, tenía un aspecto terrible._

_¡Abuelo!, ¡abuelo!, reacciona – gritó Chie mientras iba con su abuelo_

_Sr. Genai – gritó Ryu_

_Es muy poderoso – murmuró Genai – una fuerza maligna muy poderosa, tengan mucho cuidado… los mundos…los mundos_

**Fin flash back**

…Después cayó en coma y no ha despertado – dijo Ryu

Reinó un silencio sepulcral, mientras tanto con Chie…

Chie se había secado las lágrimas y fue por los bocadillos cuando iba a entrar escuchó a Ryu, dejó los bocadillos en el suelo y fue a su habitación, buscó en una caja, buscaba una libreta, si, la libreta esa libreta tenía que estar ahí

"tengo que encontrarla, me he centrado en ocultar el coma de mi abuelo y no he pensado en esas investigaciones, las investigaciones de mi abuelo, las únicas que pueden salvar a los mundos" – pensó Chie y en voz alta dijo – aquí está

Chie volvió corriendo

LA ENCONTRÉ – gritó entrando a la habitación – las investigaciones de mi abuelo

Empezaron a hojear las páginas, hasta que encontraron lo último que escribió Genai:

_Esto es increíble, las fuerzas oscuras son más fuertes que nunca_, _tendré que ir a ese mundo alternativo e intentar destruir a esa fuerza maligna antes de que sea tarde._

No hay más – dijo Chie

Cuando cerró el libro, vio algo que se cayó

Una… ¿carta? – preguntó Cody

Ryu la recogió, leyó por la parte de atrás que decía ~ A Chie ~

¿Mía? – Chie la tomó y la abrió, sacó un collar con un emblema, el emblema de la determinación y una carta

_Chie este emblema fue guardado para tu madre pero al ver que su ADN era más de digimon que dé humano decidí que te lo iba entregar a ti este emblema puede significar la salvación o la destrucción de los mundos, cuídalo bien, la determinación, la fuerza, la luz y la esperanza salvarán a todos, pero ten cuidado el enemigo querrá robar sus emblemas porque si no tienes 1 de los 10 no reaccionarán los demás y el enemigo triunfará_

_Te cuida, tu abuelo_

Muy bien, vamos al digimundo – dijo Chie – descubriré quién es el enemigo abuelo y lo destruiré es un promesa

Todos intentaron entrar, pero los digielegidos adultos no pudieron ir… ¿Por qué?

Los digielegidos preparatorios desde la computadora buscaron la razón.

Aquí dice que Genai descubrió que el nuevo enemigo selló la puerta – leyó Kari – Genai logró abrir la puerta pero solo para los que tenían D3, siguió investigando, pero no logró abrir la puerta completamente – continuó Kari y luego recitó – si el alma y el emblema unido reacciona, la maldad el corazón abandona

Alma, corazón, maldad... Seguiremos investigando desde aquí que significa eso, mientras vayan y encuentren al enemigo – dijo Tai

Los niños elegidos buscaron sus Digimon, pero no lo encontraban parecían desaparecidos

¡¿Pero dónde diablos están nuestros digimon?! – Gritó Davis desesperado - ¿qué haremos genios?

Dividirnos – dijo Ryu

Bien, T.K y Kari a un lado, Davis y Codi a otro, Yolei y Ken por otro y por último yo y Ryu por otro lado – dijo Chie

¿Por qué T.K y Kari juntos? Yo quiero ir con Kari – se quejó Davis

Davis tú hazle caso a Chie – dijo Ryu – si te tuviéramos más confianza te dejaríamos ir con Kari, o solo, o con quién tú quieras pero es obvio que no es el caso

Todos se rieron, excepto Davis, claro y sin ningún remedio obedecieron a Chie. Todos se fueron por distintas direcciones

En el camino Chie leyó los descubrimientos de su abuelo.

¡Pero, ¿Qué?! – gritó Chie en cierta página – Ryu, un día aquí es medio día en nuestro mundo, ¿por qué? Qué raro

Tranquila Chie, se resolverá en cuanto encontremos al enemigo – dijo Ryu tranquilizándola

Mientras con Kari y T.K

Oye T.K…- dijo Kari intentando iniciar una conversación – ¿qué organizaras en el baile?

Pues… todavía no se – dijo T.K

Ahhhh – dijo Kari apagada

Oye, ¿por qué tan triste? – dijo T.K

Nada, nada – dijo Kari con el mismo tono de voz

De repente sintió como T.K la abrazaba

A mí también me asusta – dijo T.K, sorprendiendo a Kari

"¿yo también le gusto a T.K?" pensó Kari

Me asusta todo el problema de Genai, y las fuerzas oscuras – dijo T.K – Kari… yo… yo – T.K estaba a punto de decirle lo que sentía pero luego se separó de ella – yo te protegeré pase lo que pase es una promesa

Mientras Davis…

Tonto T.K, tonta Chie, Tonto Ryu – dijo Davis mientras regresaban a donde habían acordado

Chie les explicó a todos lo que descubrió

Mira la Genai enana lo ha descubierto – escucharon a Ladydevimon

Ladydevimon, ¿qué le has hecho a nuestros digimon? – gritó Yolei

Les he dado su merecido – dijo Ladydevimon

Idiota – murmuró Chie

Si los quieren, vayan a la isla Fai en el hielo tal vez los encuentren convertidos el hielo – dijo Ladydevimon – el amo estará contento

Luego desapareció.

Vámonos – dijo Chie

Chie piénsalo ¿Cómo iremos a la isla Fai? – dijo Ryu

Chie sonrió si se fue, seguida por los demás

**_Fin del cap es largo estaba inspirada jejejeje pero subiré el sig capitulo y encontrarán a sus digimon… o ¿no? Digimon no me pertenece ni la mayoría de los personajes espero que les guste dejen favorite/reviews etc. La co escritora Jacky (Jacky beauty) y algunos animes me han dado ideas_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Habrán algunos comentarios de la autora, yo, (CA) y comentarios de la co-autora (CCA) también es mi primer fanfic, comentarios y criticas (no para fastidiar o insultar) aceptadas.**

**Digimon no me pertenece tampoco los personajes, pero hay algunos que me voy a inventar.**

**Nuevas aventuras, nuevos descubrimientos.**

Vamos a casa – dijo Chie abrió la puerta y se fue

Bien vámonos – dijo TK

Todos se fueron, pero aparecieron en el salón de computación.

Perfecto – Chie empezó a teclear la computadora – listo la puerta está abierta

Déjame adivinar, volvemos al mundo digimon ¿verdad? - dijo Davis sin ánimo

Si – dijo Chie empujando a Davis y éste cayó en la computadora entrando al digimundo

Llegados a la isla Fai empezaron a buscar, y buscar y buscar

No están por ninguna parte – dijo Davis

Vamos, ¿Qué le pasó a ese Davis terco de hace unos años? – dijo TK

Él va a seguir buscando – dijo Davis ya con más ánimo – "si encuentro a los Digimon Kari se sorprenderá" pensó

_IMAGINACIÓN DE DAVIS_

_Kari: Davis eres muy valiente_

_Davis: no fue nada Kari_

_Kari: Davis me gustas mucho_

_Kari y Davis se besan_

_FIN DE LA IMAGINACIÓN DE DAVIS_

Davis despierta – dijo Ken para que volviera en si

Ahí, ahí están – gritó Chie señalando una cueva obscura

¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó Codi – en la cueva no parece haber nada

Por esto – dijo señalando su emblema angelical

Estaba brillando en dirección de la cueva

¿Cómo…? – Murmuró Ryu para sus adentros -"los emblemas de Chie no son como los nuestros" pensó

En la cueva no se veía nada, ni siquiera con el brillo del emblema angelical iluminaba lo suficiente

Tengo miedo – dio Kari abrazándose al brazo de T.K

Kari abrásate de mí alguna vez – dijo Davis

No tenemos tiempo para eso – dijo Chie metiéndose a la cueva solo se vio como la luz poco a poco se hacía más lejana

Yo también voy – dijo T.K y con él fue Kari

Todos se dirigieron a donde Chie, excepto Ryu, después de unos minutos reaccionó

Esperen – gritó - ¿Acaso creen de Ladydevimon dejaría a los digimon solos?

La pregunta quedó suspendida en el aire

No creo – dijo Davis – no creo que deberíamos dejar a nuestros digimon solos

Tiene razón – secundó T.K

Todos volvieron a caminar pero con más precaución

"¿Por qué Kari sigue abrazada al brazo de T.K? de no ser por mí no seguiríamos caminado" pensó Davis

¡Chicos! – gritó vulpix-mon ( art/Vulpix-80288859)

Todos encontraron y abrazaron a sus digimon

Qué bien que los encontramos ¿verdad T.K? – dijo Kari

Davis estaba a punto de explotar.

Chie vio una sombra que se metía en Davis

Davis detrás de ti, una sombra – gritó Chie, demasiado tarde, claro

Yo no veo nada – dijo Ken

Será tu imaginación – dijo Davis

Tal vez, o tal vez no – murmuró Chie

Salieron de la cueva y fueron a la habitación de T.K (con la computadora que utilizaron desde un principio) y los digimon con ellos

Bueno tenemos que irnos a nuestras casas – dijo Kari – los demás ya se fueron

Si – dijeron todos al unísono excepto Chie y T.K

Todos los que no vivían ahí se fueron a sus casas. Kari llegó a su casa.

Ya llegué – dijo - ¿mamá?

Salieron – dijo su hermano - ¿Qué tal les fue?

Kari le explicó todo a su hermano

Comprendo, bueno, tengo que salir a comprar cosas para hacer algo de comer – mamá y papá llegarán tarde

Tai salió y unos minutos después sonó el timbre

¿Davis? – preguntó Kari cuando abrió la puerta

Davis la sujeto de la muñeca muy fuerte

Davis suéltame, me haces daño – dijo Kari luchando para soltarse

Davis solo se rió

Tú no eres Davis ¿verdad? – dijo Kari

Vaya, con que tú eres la famosa niña elegida de la luz – dijo Davis – pues tendrás que rendirte y destruir tu emblema o morir

¿¡Qué!? - Gritó Kari

Davis la agarró del cuello

Yo sé a quién amas, sé quiénes son importantes para ti, se cada persona que no quieres que salga lastimada – dijo Davis (que creo se dieron cuenta, no es Davis) – dame tu emblema

No lo tengo – dijo Kari, a quién le costaba hablar – ya usé todo el poder que podía

Mentirosa – gritó Davis y la arrogó al suelo y le murmuró - ¿Te digo algo? T.K la persona a quién más amas está enamorado y no creo que de ti

Kari – gritó una voz conocida

Kari vio como T.K se abalanzaba contra Davis.

¡T.K! ¿Pero cómo supiste? –preguntó Kari

Kari – gritó Chie – Davis también me ha atacado y lo seguimos hasta aquí

Davis este no eres tu reacciona – gritó T.K golpeando a Davis en la cara

Todos vieron como una sombra salía de la boca de Davis

¿Qué hago aquí? – preguntó Davis

¿No recuerdas nada? – preguntó Kari

Solo recuerdo que encontramos a los digimon – contestó

Yo tomé el control de su cuerpo – dijo la sombra – soy Daaku la encarnación del mal

Pues… ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? – preguntó Chie

Sus emblemas – contestó Daaku

No los tenemos – dijo Kari

Con qué les ocultas las verdad Chie – dijo Daaku

¡¿Chie?! – gritaron Davis, T.K y Kari

Bueno, ya les llegó la hora – dijo Daaku

De repente cuando Daaku iba a atacar, vieron cómo se desvanecía diciendo que le faltaban fuerzas

Dinos lo que ocultas Chie, somos amigos, ¿no? – dijo T.K

Chie apretó el puño, pero luego con una sonrisa dijo:

Vaya con qué ese en nuestro enemigo, tenemos que tener más cuidado – pasó de largo y se fue corriendo – "no voy a poner sus vidas en peligro Daaku no lo haré"

**Fin del cap**

**¿les gustó? Espero que si en máximo una semana les publico el sig capi**

**Sigo tomando ideas de fanfiction, animes y Jacky asi que si encuentran algo familiar en alguno de los dos primeros ya saben por qué**


	5. Chapter 5

**Habrán algunos comentarios de la autora, yo, (CA) y comentarios de la co-autora (CCA) también es mi primer fanfic, comentarios y criticas (no para fastidiar o insultar) aceptadas.**

**_bueno, tomé ideas de muchas fuentes, animes pelis, series, deviantart, la cabeza de Jacky, mi cabeza, etc_**

**Digimon no me pertenece tampoco los personajes, pero hay algunos que me voy a inventar.**

**Nuevas aventuras, nuevos descubrimientos.**

Chie estaba en su cuarto

Chie… ¿por qué no les cuentas? - dijo eevee-mon ( art/Eevee-19384214)

No, eevee-mon, no puedo ponerlos en peligro – dijo Chie con cara melancólica

Chie, ¿puedo pasar? – dijo Kari

Chie asintió

No sé qué hacer Chie – dijo Kari sentándose junto a ella en la cama

Ya somos dos – suspiró Chie

Por cierto me encontré a alguien parece que te conoce – dijo Kari

Hola – dijo una chica de pelo oscuro y ojos verdes

¡Momoko! – gritó Chie emocionada

Vine desde Inglaterra por el trabajo de mi padre – dijo Momoko – por cierto, ¿cuáles son esos problemas de los que están hablando?

Ah… no es nada – dijo Chie

¡Mira la hora que es! Perdón me tengo que ir. Solo venía a saludar, adiós – dijo Momoko corriendo

Bueno, ya pueden salir, Gato-mon. Eevee-mon – dijo Chie

Mientras Eevee-mon y Gato-mon salían de debajo de la cama (donde estaban escondidos)

¿Qué pasa Kari?, ¿Por qué dijiste que no sabías qué hacer? – preguntó Eevee-mon

No, no es nada – dijo Kari

Diles Kari – dijo Gato-mon

Bueno, pero necesito que me digas lo que Daaku dijo que ocultabas – dijo Kari, Chie asintió – lo que sucedes es que Daaku me dijo que la persona que me gusta está enamorado de otra

¿T.K? – preguntó Chie

Kari se puso roja

Chie, dime la verdad ¿T.K está enamorado? – dijo Kari

¡Por supuesto que sí! – gritó Chie levantándose de la cama

¿De quién? – preguntó Kari con el corazón un nudo

Bueno… Ehmmm… - Chie no estaba segura, T.K tenía que decirle a ella

Lo sabía – murmuró Kari

Kari… - dijo Chie con amabilidad – olvidas algo muy importante, tus sentimientos…Te gusta T.K ¿No? ¿Esos sentimientos son tan débiles que tirarás la toalla con una simple mentira?

Chie le sonrió

Tu sonrisa… es igual a la de T.K – dijo Kari – y me cuidas igual que el

Tú lo cuidas igual que él te cuida – dijo Chie - si te rindes yo no te perdonaré ¿De acuerdo?

CCA: muy cursi para mi gusto

Luego entró T.K

Chie, hoy te tocaba lavar… - T.K vio a Kari – mmm…. ¿Interrumpo algo?

No – dijo Chie con una gran sonrisa – iré a limpiar los platos, tu quédate aquí con Kari

¿Qué? – preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

No es de buenos modales dejar a los invitados solos, te quedas aquí – respondió Chie

Chie cerró la puerta con llave

No me digas que… - T.K se dio cuenta muy tarde – sí, nos dejó encerrados

Ambos estaban muy nerviosos, y reino el silencio. No había casi nada que lavar así que Chie los estaba espiando, 2 minutos, 5 minutos, 6 minutos…

¡Hablen de una vez! – se le escapó a Chie

Chie, abre la puerta, por favor – dijo Kari

El número que ha marcado está ocupado, llame más tarde, BEEP – dijo Chie atacándose de risa por dentro

~~~DIN~~~DON~~~

Voy – gritó Chie

Cuando abrió la puerta vio a Manrica, y le cerró la puerta en la cara

Oye, ábreme, tonta engreída – gritó Manrica por el otro lado de la puerta

¿Por qué? – dijo Chie

No soy una niña, pero está bien, por favor – dijo Manrica

No, ¿por qué estás aquí? Vete – dijo Chie

Ábreme -

No quiero –

Ashhh – Manrica aporreó la puerta

Chie salió

Tú te vas – dijo Chie y la empujó hasta el elevador y apretó todos los números que podía

Chie buscó a eevee-mon y gato-mon y los encontró en el estudio con una cajita.

¿Qué es esto Chie? – preguntó gato-mon

Chie e eevee-mon se miraron

¿Qué te parece si te la regalo y lo descubres solita? – propuso Chie

¿Enserio? ¡Gracias! – dijo gato-mon emocionada

Chie e eevee-mon asintieron sonrientes

Luego Chie volvió al su cuarto y abrió la puerta, lo que esperaba era…

¡Pues yo me voy! – Kari salió del cuarto hecha una furia, luego vio a Chie – ay, qué bueno que te veo, por favor apártalo de mi vista

¿Y ahora qué le hiciste? – preguntó Chie

¿YO? – Gritó T.K – esta exagerada empezó

Yo no me quedaré a que me llamen exagerada – gritó Kari - ¡ME VOY!

Kari salió de la casa y en seguida T.K se encerró en su cuarto

He metido la pata hasta el fondo – dijo Chie – en momentos como este lo mejor es pedir un consejo

Chie fue a casa de Ryu y le explicó todo

Por eso lo mejor es que no te entrometas – dijo Ryu

Pero… - dijo Chie – T.K es mi primo, y Kari mi amiga, los dos se quieren pero son demasiado cobardes

Tonta, Si te metes en donde no te llaman saldrán problemas peores que los de ahora, tu mejor déjalos en paz – dijo Ryu – lo que tienes que hacer es lo que sí está a tu alcance

Tienes razón – dijo Chie más animada – gracias Ryu, iré a disculparme

Chie salió del cuarto de Ryu

MIENTRAS KARI…

Hola Kari – dijo Tai - ¿Dónde estabas? He preparado curry con arroz, te gusta mucho ¿no?

Sí, gracias hermano, pero antes quiero ir a ducharme – dijo Kari forzando una sonrisa y se metió al baño, luego se tiró al suelo

CA: más o menos así: . /tumblr_mdptiiVApP1r4wh4co1_

Después que salió su hermano ya había acabado de comer y gato-mon la estaba esperando, Kari no sacaba de su cabeza lo que había pasado

Hoy eevee-mon y yo hemos encontrado esto mira – dijo Gato-mon enseñándole una carta

¿Cuándo? – preguntó Kari sorprendida

Cuando estabas encerrada con T.K, eevee-mon y yo la encontramos en una cajita que tenía Chie, eevee-mon dijo que T.K la escribió y luego la rompió y que Chie logro salvar las partes y pegarlas. Me la regaló Chie antes de abrirles la puerta – explicó gato-mon contenta – por cierto ¿Qué pasó contigo y T.K?

CCA: me toco escribir esta parte así que es tiempo de un FLASH BACK

FLASH BACK

~~DIN~~DON~~

Voy - gritó Chie

Parece que nos va a dejar aquí – dijo T.K

Si – dijo tímidamente Kari, luego se armó un poco de valor- T.K a ti te gusta alguien ¿verdad? – Rió un poco cuando T.K se puso colorado – anda dime su nombre o alguna letra de su nombre

EHMM… - T.K estaba tan rojo que parecía haberse comido el árbol del chile de árbol, con todo y chiles

CA: un pequeño juego de palabras de la autora

Bueno… su nombre lleva… ehmmehhh…. A – dijo T.K

"M y A. Manrica" Kari malentendió uno de los balbuceos de T.K

CCA: castigo de la autora por no hablar bien

CA: jajajajaj :P

¿Y a ti? – preguntó T.K

Me gusta alguien, pero no lo sabe – dijo Kari

Díselo – animó T.K

No puedo-

Bueno pero tarde o temprano lo sabrá y adiós al secreto. ¿Por qué te complicas la vida y no se lo dices?-

Yo no me complico la vida, ya está suficientemente arruinada, yo solo espero…-

¿Esperas que yo se lo diga a él por ti? Tienes que hacerlo directamente tú-

Tú siempre me sigues y me dices que haga las cosas ¿Por qué me sigues y no me dejas hacer las cosas por mí misma?

Porque me prometí a mí mismo que no te dejaría sola

Kari ya no sabía ni lo que decía

Crees que yo no puedo hacer las cosas sola, ¿verdad? –

Si tan independiente eres, ¿por qué no te vas por tu cuenta?-

Pues me voy – gritó Kari cuando Chie abrió la puerta

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

…luego volví aquí – finalizó Kari

Con que eso fue lo que sucedió – dijo Chie en el lugar de gato-mon

Chie… pero ¿Cómo…? ¿Qué…? ¿Cuándo…? – tartamudeó Kari

Tai me dejó meterme, vi que estabas hablando con gato-mon, ella esta con eevee-mon viendo de qué es la carta – contestó Chie, Luego se levantó y agacho (como en los animes cuando saludan disculpan etc.)- lo siento, por mi culpa… si no me hubiera metido donde no me llamaban no se hubieran peleado, prometo no volver a entrometerme si no me llaman

No te preocupes Chie, pro cumple tu promesa y dime que es eso que dijo Daaku que nos ocultabas – dijo Kari

Claro, de hecho haré una pijamada mañana e invité a todos los niños elegidos ahí les contaré todo lo que Ryu y yo descubrimos – contestó Chie – bueno, te veré mañana – se dirigió a la puerta – eevee-mon, vámonos mañana tu, gato-mon y todos los demás digimon podrán investigar la carta todo lo que quieran

**_Fin del cap, WOW 5 capitulos y solo pasaron 2 dias en la historia jajajaja espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews, favoritos lo que quieran hasta la proxima _**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Habrán algunos comentarios de la autora, yo, (CA) y comentarios de la co-autora (CCA) también es mi primer fanfic, comentarios y criticas (no para fastidiar o insultar) aceptadas._**

**_bueno, tomé ideas de muchas fuentes, animes pelis, series, deviantart, la cabeza de Jacky, mi cabeza, etc_**

**_Digimon no me pertenece tampoco los personajes, pero hay algunos que me voy a inventar._**

**_También quiero decirles que los "links" raros que luego pongo no salen bien, perdón, ya no pondré más gif, pero aun así espero que les guste mi primer fanfic_**

**_Nuevas aventuras, nuevos descubrimientos._**

Era un bonito domingo por la mañana, era tranquila, a pesar de los gritos de Chie y todo el ruido que hacía pero al estar encerrada en su cuarto no se escuchaba mucho.

Eevee-mon, ya es hoy – dijo Chie

Si – respondió Eevee-mon – ya les contarás todo

Tal vez si, o tal vez no-

Hola – dijo alguien abriendo la puerta

¡Ah! – gritó Chie – Momoko, hola, no te esperaba aquí

C-Chie, eres dueña de un digimon – dijo Momoko

He, ¿cómo que dueña? – dijo Eevee-mon molesta

Momoko tomó a Eevee-mon y la abrazó

Mira que ternura, quisiera que fueras mi digimon – dijo Momoko

A ver, a ver – dijo Chie - ¿Qué me perdí? Tú eres una niña elegida, pero ¿dónde está tu digimon? ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste? ¿Has vencido a alguien? Genai me hacía muchas preguntas sobre ti ¿Lo conocías?

WOW, tú también haces muchas preguntas – dijo Momoko

Explícanos entonces – dijo Eevee-mon

Bueno… es una larga historia, solo digamos que no me llevo bien con mi digimon, y por eso no he ido en mucho tiempo – contestó Momoko

Lo tengo, así que que perdiste tu digibice y peleaste con él ¿no? Era ese amigo tuyo que se enojó mucho contigo por perder un broche que te dio – dijo Chie golpeando su mano (estilo anime)

¡NO! – gritó Momoko

¿Entonces? – preguntó Eevee-mon

Bueno… Ehmmm… esto… bueno…. Verás…. Si es cierto – se resignó Momoko

Oye, ven a mi pijamada a las 9:00 p.m. ¿sí? – dijo Chie – es un asunto importante **__**

Bueno, entonces nos vemos – dijo Momoko saliendo de la puerta

Chie le agarró su muñeca

Espera, la última vez te fuiste muy apurada, ¿porque? – preguntó Chie

Ah, fui con mi ahora ex novio – contestó Momoko un poco triste

Entiendo, oye, completamente fuera de tema, ¿no tendrás una pistola por ahí? – dijo Chie guiñándole un ojo a Momoko

Momoko se rió

Si de seguro papá tendrá una por ahí – dijo riendo

Va, en la pijamada habrá ex novio a la plancha – Chie estaba sonriendo a más no poder

Todas se rieron

¿Me perdí algo? – dijo T.K entrando

No, nada – dijo Chie – por cierto, te tengo una buena noticia…

¡¿QUÉ?! – el grito de T.K se escuchó por toda la cuadra

Ay – se lamentó Momoko – parece que están ocupados nos vemos luego

Yo iré a comer algo – dijo Eevee-mon

CH-CHIE – gritó T.K

Ay, perdón, pero admítelo en el fondo me lo agradases – dijo Chie – además, siempre has llevado a Kari, pero nunca han bailado, Kari me contó que quería bailar contigo

¿Cuándo hablaste con ella?-

Hace 2hrs, vía teléfono-

Chie, pero por lo menos le hubieras dicho que era de parte tuya no mía-

Vamos, si te gusta tanto demuéstraselo si no la perderás-

¿A qué te refieres?-

A que si no la cuidas se olvidará de ti- dijo Chie sin mirarlo a los ojos – y eso es todo, habla con ella si quieres, pero el hecho ya fue hecho

Ay Chie... tienes razón en el fondo te lo agradezco-

9:00 p.m.

Hola – dijo Manrica sonriente

¿Qué haces tú aquí? – dijo Chie con unas venas es su cabeza (más estilo anime)

Alguien me invitó, ¿verdad T.K?- respondió Manrica sentándose al lado de T.K

No fui yo – se defendió T.K

Davis, ¿puedo hablar contigo en la cocina? – dijo Chie entre dientes y con más venas en la cabeza

Y si hablamos aquí ya sabes por si hay un intento de homicidio – dijo Davis

CA: estilo Drake&Josh

No tengo tiempo para esto- Chie le jaló la oreja a Davis y lo arrastró a la cocina

En la cocina…

Davis, ¿cómo rayos te atreviste a invitar a esa carroña humana?-

No fui yo-

Davis, no te recomiendo mentir-

Pruébame que fui yo-

No te atrevas Davis, te voy a pedir que la saques de la pijamada, tenía planeado ir al digimundo explicarles todo ir a arreglar unas cuentas pendientes y volver para tener una verdadera pijamada-

Digimundo, ¿eh? – murmuró Davis

No murmures cosas raras- al parecer Chie escuchó

Salieron de la cocina

Chicos hay una fuga de agua necesito que me ayuden a repararla – dijo Chie – tu no Manrica, Davis te va a decir algo

Todos se fueron al cuarto de Chie según ella para agarrar unas herramientas

Ya llegué – dijo Davis entrando

Mas te vale que hayas echado a Manrica de la pijamada – dijo Chie amenazadoramente

Tranquila Chie, sino Davis no habría vuelto – la calmó Ryu

Todos fueron al digimundo

Vaya con que este es el digimundo – dijo Manrica

¿De dónde diablos saliste? – dijo Chie

Todos miraron a Davis acusadoramente

Si yo la traje – se resignó Davis – pero está fuera de la pijamada ¿No?

Davis, yo he visto a Chie enojada y te aseguro que estás jugando con fuego – dijo T.K

Yo también la he visto enojada, es terrorífica – dijo Ryu

De repente los atacó un kuwaga-mon

No estoy de humor – gritó Chie dándole una patada a la cabeza de Kuwaga-mon, él se alejó dio una vuelta en u y volvió a atacar a Chie

Te dije que no estoy de humor – gritó Chie le dio un puñetazo, tirándolo al suelo, pero este volvió a levantarse

CCA: Bicho terco, ¿empiezo a cavar la tumba?

A ver qué te parece bicho del infierno – gritó Chie

Chie agarró a kuwaga-mon por las pinzas y lo lanzó al suelo de nuevo. Kuwaga-mon se alejó volando

Es terrorífica – dijo Jolei

Kuwaga-mon me da un poco de lástima – secundó Ken

Que miedo – terció Codi

Y tu Davis – dijo Chie – más te vale no volver con un jueguito como ese o me las vas a pagar

Por eso te lo advertimos – dijo Ryu

Pobre de ti – dijo T.K

Chie se acercó a Manrica

Necesitamos que te vayas de la manera más pacífica o, ¿prefieres terminar como ese bicho? – dijo Chie

No se cómo irme genio – dijo Manrica

No te preocupes Davis te hará el favor de acompañarte – contestó Kari con una gotita en la cabeza (estilo anime)

Si, en lo que yo empiezo a explicar Davis la lleva a su casa – dijo Chie

¿¡Qué!? – protestaron Davis y Manrica

Mejor T.K – dijo Manrica

Si, que vaya T.K, ¿por qué siempre yo? – protestó Davis

Ustedes se lo buscaron – dijo Chie ya más tranquila - ¿Qué haces? ¿Pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo? Llévala a su casa, corre

Davis y Manrica se fueron de mala gana

Bien, es hora de empezar – dijo Chie – Lo que Daaku dijo que les ocultaba es casi lo mismo que T.K y Kari ya saben, cuando enfrentaron a apocalip-mon no tenían ni digibice, ni emblema, lograron digievolucionar con su propio corazón, y por lo tanto su corazón y su emblema están unidos

Eso es todo ¿verdad? – dijo T.K

De lo que estoy segura, si – dijo Chie

Y también… - dijo eevee-mon pero Chie le tapó la boca

También, ¿qué? – dijo Ken

No es nada importante – dijo Chie con una gotita en la cabeza – lo que si es importante es que acaba de aparecer un viejo enemigo… devi-mon

T.K sintió un escalofrió, el simple hecho de pensar en devi-mon le traía malos recuerdos.

TK, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Kari al ver la cara de su amigo, llena de preocupación

Si, si estoy bien – dijo T.K

¿Me haces un favor T.K? Me traes un poco de esas vayas – dijo Ryu señalando un árbol que estaba a 10 metros

Si – dijo T.K – vamos pata-mon

Chie, no debiste mencionar ese nombre en frente de T.K – le murmuró Ryu al oído – imagina que te dicen algo que te dejó traumada, ¿qué sentirías?

Chie recordó…

_FLASH BACK_

Abuelo, abuelo que me está pasando – dijo Chie (con unos 6 años) – tengo miedo abuelo, ¿Dónde están mamá y papá?

Tranquila Chie, tus padres están bien- dijo Genai- te voy a presentar a unos amigos

Chie (6 años, recuérdenlo) vio asombrada como unas flores empezaban a moverse

Flora-mon – murmuró

¿Dónde está gran Flora-mon? – dijo Genai

Una flora-mon salió de entre todas

¿Qué pasó? – dijo Gran Flora-mon

Gran Flora-mon agarró un pelo de la cabeza de Chie y lo puso sobre un fuego azul, de él salió humo que hacía unas siluetas raras

Ya veo, no lo controla… aún – dijo Gran Flora-mon

Gran… ¿Qué sucede? – dijo Chie

Gran Flora-mon linda – dijo Genai

Está bien – dijo Gran amablemente – mira pequeña, tu eres una híbrida entre una base de datos y una humana, por lo tanto tienes poderes digimon los tuyos no como el de todos, puedes tener el que quieras, pero no podrás controlar todos. Debes tener cuidado

Gran, ¿por qué ayer cuando toqué una flor se congeló?

Porque estabas pensando en nieve y que quisieras que nevara, lo vi en el humo del fuego mágico – solo necesitas tener cuidado, eres muy poderosa mi niña, el poder trae responsabilidad, puedes traer felicidad y alegría, pero también tristeza y pesar

UNAS SEMANAS DEPUÉS…

Ryu, vamos a jugar – dijo Chie

¿A qué? – dijo Ryu (recuerden que él también tiene 6 años)

Mmmm…. A que somos pájaros-

Pero no podemos volar-

Claro que podemos-

Chie escaló una roca y saltó, empezó a volar

Ven Ryu vuela con migo – Chie agarró a Ryu del brazo

Chie, me resbalo – Ryu comenzó a patalear en el aire presa del pánico

Ryu quédate quieto-

Chie, tengo miedo-

Ryu voy a bajarte-

Ryu se resbaló de la mano de Chie.

¡Ryu! –

Chie apareció nieve debajo de él antes de que cayera, Ryu no se lastimó pero se desmayó. Luego apareció el humo del fuego mágico y rodeó la cabeza de Ryu. Luego se acercó a Chie y se escuchó la voz de Gran

Chie, Ryu no quedó herido pero será mejor que tengas más cuidado estos poderes pueden herir a cualquiera… a cualquiera

El humo se transformó en ditto-mon (es la estaba de cuando un digimon sale del huevode eevee-mon, recuerden que saco los digimon/pokemon de la pag de pokedex ninguno me pertenece)

Se volvió a escuchar la voz de Gran

Este es un digimon que te ayudará a controlar tales poderes, ten cuidado con tus poderes recuerdalo-

_FIN FLASH BACK_

**_Continuará_**

**_Les gustó el cap? Espero que si me esfuerzo mucho en estos capítulos el cap 7 lo haré lo más rápido e interesante que pueda_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Habrán algunos comentarios de la autora, yo, (CA) y comentarios de la co-autora (CCA) también es mi primer fanfic, comentarios y criticas (no para fastidiar o insultar) aceptadas.**_

_**Bueno, tomé ideas de muchas fuentes, animes pelis, series, deviantart, la cabeza de Jacky, mi cabeza, etc.**_

_**Digimon no me pertenece tampoco los personajes, pero hay algunos que me voy a inventar.**_

_**También quiero decirles que los "links" raros que luego pongo no salen bien, perdón, ya no pondré más, pero aun así espero que les guste mi primer fanfic**_

_**Nuevas aventuras, nuevos descubrimientos.**_

Chie sacudió su cabeza para sacar de su cabeza lo que Gran le había dicho después. Por alguna razón no quería recordarlo, sabía que era algo triste y perturbador.

Chie, te he hecho recordar algo que no debía – dijo Ryu al notar el terror de Chie

No es nada, un pequeño dolor de cabeza – dijo Chie sonriendo, pero su mirada tenía tristeza

Aquí están las moras – dijo T.K

Si – dijo Ryu – hora de buscar al enemigo

Esperen, hay un detalle – dijo Chie nerviosa – él ha incrementado su poder por… por una muy, muy, muy, muy intensa presencia de myotis-mon

¿¡Qué!? – gritaron todos a la vez

A mí no me pregunten eso lo leí en la investigaciones de mi abuelo, no sé nada más- dijo Chie con las manos arriba (como cuando estas con unos policías y levantas las manos)

Está bien, vámonos – dijo Codi

Estuvieron caminando sin rumbo hasta que…

¿Qué es eso de ahí? – dijo Jolei

Vamos – gritó Ken

Todos fueron corriendo hacia una pequeña luz de una montaña

Vaya con que me encontraron – dijo Devi-mon

¡Ja! – dijo Chie- vamos si nos estabas esperando

Jajajajaj – si rió Devi-mon

CCA: te equivocaste es: mujajajajaja ningún malvado se rie asi: jajajajaaj

Devi-mon se transformó en un enemigo conocido: Myotis-mon

Myotis-mon soltó una botellita y esta se rompió soltando humo

No respiren – gritó Ryu

Nadie pudo escuchar

CCA: o bueno no a tiempo

Muy bien esclavas – dijo mytotis/devi-mon – ataquen

Jolei, Kari y Chie atacaron a sus compañeros

¿Qué sucede? – gritó Ken esquivando un golpe

Ese polvo es una mezcla que hace que pierdas el control de tu cuerpo, esta solo afecta a las mujeres por la planta que se usó – dijo Ryu dando un salto hacia atrás para esquivar una patada – huele a eucalipto, esa es la planta que se utilizó y por eso solo afecta a las mujeres para que afecte a los hombres se necesita arce

¿Cómo rayos sabes eso? – T.K detuvo un golpe en seco

Lo investigué con Genai hace mucho tiempo – Ryu se agachó y de una patada tiró a Chie – muy bien, divide y vencerás, T.K encárgate de Kari, Ken encárgate de Jolei, Codi de Momoko, los digimon de Myotis/Devi-mon, yo me encargaré de Chie

Aquí tienen esclavas – dijo Myotis/Devi-mon

Myotis/Devi-mon le lanzó a cada una un arma

Jolei – un látigo con púas

Kari – una daga

Chie – una espada

Momoko – una navaja

No te dejaremos hacerles daño – gritó Vulpix-mon

¡Ja! Ridículo – dijo Myotis/Devi-mon

Vulpix-mon/Pata-mon/Wor-mon/Armadillo-mon digibolts a… Kirara-mon/Ange-mon/Stig-mon/Anquilo-mon

CA: Kirara de Inuyasha me encanta Kirara, por cierto esta en su forma grande no pequeña

Eevee-mon/ Gato-mon/Hawk-mon/V-mon digibolts a… … No ocurría nada

¿Por qué nosotros no podemos? – dijo V-mon

Yo creo que porque el digibice no reacciona – dijo Gato-mon – están siendo controladas y Davis no esta

Ataquemos con esta forma podremos ayudar en algo – dijo Hawk-mon

Bien necesito entretenerme un poco – dijo Myotis/Devi-mon

¿Por quienes nos ha tomado? – dijo Ange-mon

Mátenlos – la voz de Myotis/Devi-mon retumbaba en la cabeza de c/u de las chicas

Separaron a los chicos y siguieron atacando esta vez con las armas causándoles graves heridas

Chie logró derribar a Ryu y levantó la espada para atrvesarle el corazón

Mátalo – dicia una voz en su mente – mata a Ryu

"No quiero" pensó

A Chie respiraba entrecortadamente, estaba aterrorizada

Mátalo –

"Chie estoy seguro de que tu no me matarás, tu no eres asi" pensó Ryu mientras mirba fijamente a los ojos de Chie

"¿Por qué esa mirada no muestra odio o miedo? ¿Por qué tengo que matarlo?" pensó Chie "No quiero"

Las lágrimas salieron de Chie.

Adelante mátame – la retó Ryu

"IDIOTA" pensó Chie

Míralo, quiere que lo mates, te lo está pidiendo – dijo la voz en su cabeza

"No quiero" pensó Chie, cerró los ojos fuertemente y luego los abrió aún con unas pocas lágrimas, pero con una mirada decidida "No voy a matar a nadie"

No le quedaba otra opción más que un viejo truco que ella misma inventó: _Herida abierta_

(Básicamente es compartir el dolor que sientes hacia la persona que te está lastimando, puedes decidir si el dolor es físico o emocional)

Myotis/Devi-mon empezó a tener deseos de parar todo eso, no quería matar a nadie, en ese instante Myotis/Devi-mon supo que era un truco de Chie, decidió prescindir de ella y librarse de ese sentimiento puro y de bondad

CA: Jacky puso lo de prescindir y yo no le entendí esta nota va para los que no saben el significado de prescindir

CCA: Prescindir es deshacerse de algo, tirarlo o dejarlo atrás

Myotis/Devi-mon dejó a Chie libre, pero hizo que esta perdiera casi todas sus energías

No me queda más opción – A Chie le costaba respirar – Kan-Ni-Mo-Hen-A-To-Sai – dijo Chie mientras hacía diferentes figuras con las manos, salió un resplandor de sus manos, todas se desmayaron y Myotis/Devi-mon quedó paralizado – Mira, me canso con una pequeña técnica – se rió un poco y se desmalló

Vámonos a casa, mientras más alejados estemos de Myotis/Devi-mon mejor – Dijo Ken

Todos fueron a la televisión y regresaron a su mundo

Mientras en el mundo paralelo

Mirmo ya no te puedo comprar más choconubes – dijo una chica rubia de ojos cafés

Kaede quiero chocobubes – Gritó un muglox rubio con gorro azul

Que no –

Mirmo tuvo un escalofrío al igual que Kaede

Kade, ¿Tú también sentiste eso? –

Si-

…

…

…

…

…

…

Choconubes – gritó Mirmo

Que no-

¡Choconubes! –

Mirmo ya te dije que no –

Eres muy cruel-

Y tu un dramático-

Te echaré un conjuro diabólico-

Vamos que se nos hará tarde-

Es cierto Saori nos debe estar esperando – dijo Mirmo sacando sus abanicos – Apresurate Kaede

Espera – gritó Kaede

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CCA: Volviendo a Digimon

¿Dónde estoy? – dijo Kari despertando

Kari ya despertaste – dijo T.K – estamos en mi casa los demás están en la sala, pero tú todavía no habías despertado, voy a llamar a Chie para que vea si estás bien

Espera – gritó Kari levantándose, pero aún seguía débil así que tropezó y, por accidente, besó a T.K

Oye T.K, ¿Kari ya se siente mejor? – dijo Momoko entrando

Cuando vieron a Momoko se separaron bruscamente

Incomodo – dijo Momoko para sí misma – bueno, supongo que lo mejor sería traerle algo de tomar a Kari

Momoko salió del cuarto y hubo un silencio sepulcral en el cuarto

Ehmmm… lo-lo ciento – dijo T.K sonrojado

N-no fue mi culpa, yo tropecé – dijo Kari también roja

Kari – dijo Chie entrando – que alivio estas bien, creí que me había equivocado en algo – Chie le dio una taza con algo beige

¿Q-Qué es esto? – dijo Kari

No importa, recuperaras las energías – dijo Chie poniendo la taza en sus manos – bueno me voy tengo que revisar a las demás

¿Eh? – dijo Kari confundida

Es una larga historia – dijo T.K – Por cierto, ¿Qué neceitavas?

Kari metió la mano en su bolsillo y de ella sacó unos curitas, tomó una y la pegó en la frente de T.K

Te lastimaste la frente – dijo Kari

Gracias – dijo T.K – veré que tanto están haciendo allá afuera, ¿Vienes?

Kari asintió. En cuanto entraron a la sala lo primero que vieron era una discusión entre Chie y Davis

¿¡Cómo que ya no quieres ser un niño elegido!? – gritó Chie

Que yo solo quiero una vida normal y corriente – respondió Davis

¿Y qué hay de tu digimon? – interrumpió Ryu

Él puede venir conmigo – dijo Davis

Mira un digimon no es un juguete que cambias a tu antojo, no te comportes como un niño quisquilloso – dijo Chie agarrando el cuello de la camisa de Davis

Davis empezó a correr para soltarse de Chie y la arrastró por toda la sala hasta que a Chie casi se le rompe un brazo y lo soltó

Hijo de… - dijo Chie

Ya basta – interrumpió Ryu – si Davis quiere irse, ¿quiénes somos nosotros para obligarlo a venir con nosotros?

Chie hizo una mueca y salió de la sala

Chie espera – dijo Jolei - ¿A dónde vas?

De seguro va a su cuarto – dijo Ryu – ya hablaré con ella luego

¿Davis estás seguro? – Dijo Kari preocupada – recuerda lo de la carta de Genai que se necesitan todos los emblemas y mi hermano está en la universidad, igual que los demás, pero no tienen suficiente tiempo

Davis no decía nada

Solo piénsalo Davis – dijo Ryu

_**Fin del cap. Espero que les haya gustado, espero Reviews, Favorites, etc. Saludos, haré el prox cap lo más rápido que pueda**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Habrán algunos comentarios de la autora, yo, (CA) y comentarios de la co-autora (CCA) también es mi primer fanfic, comentarios y criticas (no para fastidiar o insultar) aceptadas.**_

_**Bueno, tomé ideas de muchas fuentes, animes pelis, series, deviantart, la cabeza de Jacky, mi cabeza, etc.**_

_**Digimon no me pertenece tampoco los personajes, pero hay algunos que me voy a inventar.**_

_**También quiero decirles que los "links" raros que luego pongo no salen bien, perdón, ya no pondré más, pero aun así espero que les guste mi primer fanfic**_

_**Nuevas aventuras, nuevos descubrimientos.**_

Les diré mañana – dijo Davis

Bueno… el ambiente se está calentando, creo que será mejor descansar, ¿Alguien quiere ver una película? – dijo Jolei

Todos asintieron.

Yo iré por Chie – dijo Ryu

Ryu entró en el cuarto de Chie, ella estaba enfrente de la computadora, parecía no haberse dado cuenta de que él había entrado. Cuando Ryu se acercó un poco a la computadora vio que había datos muy raros en ella.

¿Qué es eso? – dijo Ryu

Chie dio un respingo

Me asustaste – gritó Chie

Vamos, vamos, no es para tanto –

Humph –

Vamos, ¿Ya te enojaste? – Ryu le picó la cabeza a Chie con el dedo índice

No es nada – Chie apagó su computadora

Bueno, vamos a ver una película, ¿Vienes? –

Yo estoy bien aquí –

¿Tan enojada estás porque Davis se va? –

Si – gritó Chie levantándose - ¿Qué no te das cuenta que si él falta nos va a faltar el emblema del valor y la amistad?, Tai y Matt están muy ocupados en la universidad apenas y pueden venir y además ni siquiera pueden entrar al digimundo

Está bien, tranquila seguro que Davis se va a quedar no creo que sea tan cabezota – dijo Ryu

Eso espero – bufó Chie

Bueno, pero vamos a ver la película, todos están en parejitas me voy a aburrir mucho –

Aguántate, ¿eres un hombre o no? –

Ryu le empezó a hacer cosquillas a Chie

Me rindo, me rindo – Chie agitó una bandera blanca, Ryu dejo de hacerle cosquillas – a veces no te soporto

Parte del oficio – dijo Ryu con un tono profesional

Al día siguiente…

¿Chie puedes venir por favor? – dijo Manrica en la hora libre de clase

Si – dijo Chie un poco sorprendida

Manrica llevo a Chie a la sala de música, que ahora no estaba siendo ocupada.

¿Qué quieres? – dijo Chie

Supongo que ya sabes de lo que eso – dijo Manrica sonriente

Chie se acerco lo mas que pudo a la puerta sin darle la espalda a Manrica

Claro – dijo Chie sonriendo

Bien, pero aún no sabes… que yo controlo la mente de Davis – Manrica sonrió – Y si no dejas que controle tu mente inventaré rumores de que te gusta T.K

Has hecho toda una estrategia – dijo Chie – pero mi primo me cree más a mí – luego puso una cara de lástima – y tú sabes que nunca tendrás una sola oportunidad con él, él está perdidamente enamorado de la luz y eso te mataría, ¿no?

Eso último fue la gota que derramó el vaso y empezó una pelea muy fuerte, al principio solo fue en el salón pero esa pelea se expandió poco a poco y no había lugar de esa preparatoria en la que no hubieran peleado hasta que…

Chie sonrió

¿¡Qué rayos!? – dijo Manrica asustada

Chie derribó a Manrica y luego empezó a formar una bola de luz solar (una bola de fuego)

Ya debes regresar a donde perteneces, de seguro le tienes que decir a Daaku que tu plan falló y de paso libera a Davis si serías tan amable, sino tendrás que aceptar las consecuencias – dijo Chie cerca de lanzar esa bola solar

Justo entonces llegó Ryu

CA: por cierto en ese momento estaban peleando en el patio

Un poco más, solo un poco más habría bastado – pensó Chie deshaciendo la bola de fuego – no debe saber nada, si descubre que aún tengo mis poderes de seguro no me dejará entrenar sola – en eso le dolió un poco la cabeza ese recuerdo que trataba de olvidar día y noche parecía querer salir

¿Qué sucede aquí? – dijo Ryu al ver a Manrica en el suelo y Chie al lado de ella (parada claro)

Manrica se levantó rápidamente

Ella ha querido golpearme, tenía una voz rara y decía que se llamaba Myotis no sé qué cosa – dijo Manrica abrazando a Ryu

Chie solo se quedó mirando al edificio de la escuela

Eso no es verdad, ¿o sí? – dijo Ryu teniendo miedo a que Myotis/Devi-mon todavía no hubiera dejado a Chie libre

Tu piensa lo que quieras – dijo Chi fríamente – Además es algo que no te incumbe – Chie empezó a caminar en dirección a Ryu amenazadoramente al mismo tiempo que él retrocedía - ¿Por qué viniste?, ¿eh? – Gritó furiosa – esto no es de tu incumbencia – luego se dio vuelta y empezó a alejarse – la próxima vez déjame sola

Manrica dejó de abrazar a Ryu

Parece que se molestó al ver que no me pudo hacer nada, nunca imaginé esto de Chie – dijo Manrica

Yo tampoco – dijo Ryu llendo otra vez a clase

El resto del día Chie estuvo distante, con la mente en otro lado.

Oye, ¿pasa algo Chie? – dijo Kari

No – dijo Chie

Kari se fue con los demás

Parece muy molesta – dijo Kari

Me preocupa mucho – dijo Ken - ¿Creen que esté asi por lo de ayer Davis?

¿Ahora es mi culpa? – dijo Davis

No, ella no se deprimiría con algo de ese estilo – dijo T.K

De repente Chie se levantó y se fue corriendo del salón

Vamos nosotros también – dijo Kari

Los chicos la siguieron, ella entró en el saló de computación y empezó a teclear en la computadora

La estuvieron viendo por un buen rato, luego se levantó y salió corriendo del saló pero esta vez chocó contra los chicos, quienes no pudieron esconderse.

Ehmm… hola chicos – dijo Chie sonriendo un poco con aire de preocupada o nerviosa

¿Pasó algo Chie? – dijo T.K

No, pero Davis un paso adelante por favor - respondió Chie

Davis empezó a quejarse, pero al final le hizo caso y Chie empezó a husmear en su cabeza (como le hacen los changos al buscar pulgas) hasta que al fin sacó una cosa rara parecía un microchip

Davis se desmayó

Estará bien – dijo Chie, tiró el microchip al suelo y luego lo pisoteó haciéndolo mil pedazos

Chie, por favor necesitamos que no explique todo – dijo Kari – ya no vamos a poder seguir adelante si no sabemos nada solo seríamos un estorbo

Chie suspiró

Avisenle a Jolei que nos vamos al digimundo después de clases, allí les explicaré todo – dijo Chie – pero necesito que me dejen sola por lo que resta de clases

Chie, nos vas a contar todo, ¿verdad? – dijo Ryu

Les diré todo lo que deban saber – dijo Chie

~~~Después de clases, en el digimundo, exactamente en una cueva~~~

Bueno… - empezó Chie

Chie les contó todo lo que ella sabía empezó por lo de Manrica que era una creación de Daaku, Daaku no tiene fuerzas en esta dimensión por so puede crear seres a su gusto y esos seres pueden manipular a la gente a su gusto, continuó a la parte en la que ciertas veces se abren portales a la otra dimensión, luego que el tiempo entre el digimundo y el mundo humano transcurre diferente cada día y al final comenzó con lo de sus poderes, pero después se detuvo y volvió ese dolor de cabeza.

Y… y ¡ya! – dijo Chie agarrándose la cabeza

¿Estás bien? – dijo Ryu

No te fuerces – dijo Kari – la información que nos has dado nos servirá mucho, no es necesario que te esfuerces demasiado

_Flash back_

CA: Esta es la continuación del flash back en el que Gran de la a Eevee-mon a Chie

Chie te pediré un favor – dijo Gran - necesito que practiques todos los días sola, practica tus poderes, no solo por ti, pero también por los demás, debes proteger a todas las personas que quieres debes controlar tus poderes o… morirán junto contigo

_Fin del Flash Back_

Eso pasaba – dijo Ken

Por eso si pido que me dejen sola, déjenme sola – dijo Chie parándose y saliendo de la cueva - Vamos a buscar a Myotis/Devi-mon

_**Listo espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews/follows/favorites/etc.**_

_**Pasansela muy bien! Hasta luego **_


End file.
